Originally a Demigod
by Fearless Turtle
Summary: Peter Quill knew who his father was before he was kidnappped. He hopes he could keep the secret to only a few people.


Hello! I really should be working on A Long Ago History but I'm not. Real sorry but I had this idea in my head for a few days and it wouldn't go away. Well hopefully you like it!

* * *

><p>Peter Quill was half human, half God; Basically a 'normal' Demigod. He fought monsters, went to Camp Half Blood, played Capture the Flag, and gave a portion of his dinner to his Godly parent; normal Greek Demigod. His Godly parent was Hermes and he was quite proud of the fact. Hermes wasn't like the other Gods who usually left their children alone most of the time; no, Hermes came every couple of month since he moved to New Orleans. Peter's mom was okay with it because they hadn't moved to a stable place before New Orleans.<p>

Camp Half Blood was fun for Peter for many reasons. Then something wrong happened in Peters' personal life. His mom got really sick that she had to be admitted to the Hospital. They diagnosed Meredith Quill with Breast Cancer; she has only one month to live. At camp, Peter really didn't want to do anything but be with his Mom. His brothers and sisters in the cabin were worried for him. Finally Peter got to leave with the permission of Dionysus and Chiron. Chiron had convinced Peter to promise him to contact him once a day. He kept his promise to the very last day.

His mom had just passed away and Peter stood at her side unable into her last request because he had been too scared to let go. He ran from the room in a fit of anger, sadness, and shock. He ran to the nearest water fountain, threw a golden drachma into the quickly made mist. He asked for Chiron and waited as tears ran down his cheeks. When Chiron finally got to the call, he saw was the tear stained face of Peter. He tried to ask what was wrong but a bright light and the screams of Peter instead were placed. The call had went blank, nothing was there and when he tried to call back he received only a 'the person you are trying to receive is gone. Would you like to leave a message?' This was the last Chiron saw of Peter Quill for than a few years.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

30 YEARS LATER

Peter had jumped in joy when the Nova Corps had let them have a month of vacation. The rest of the Guardians were also quite happy. They had decided to visit Terra aka Earth (at Peters insistence). As they neared the planet, Peter had run into his room. Groot had looked concern when the sound of something heavy falling to the floor in a bang. Then Rocket cackled when Peter shrieked (very manly) at something that flew out of his room. He finally gave a shout of triumph when he found what he was looking for.

When he came back out, Peter held a gleaming, sharpened bronze sword; also carried an old tattered backpack. Gomorra raised an eyebrow, Drax looked surprised and admired the weapon; Rocket looked confused and Groot just tilted his head in curiosity. Peter beamed when the ship alerted them near the atmosphere of Earth. He headed to the Milanos' main controls. They landed outside a very populated area. When they headed outside, Peter started to head toward a certain direction and motioned the other to follow him. They followed and where they ended up was quite surprising.

A valley lay in front of them as if there was a 3D map there instead. The valley held a modern human culture mixed with an ancient civilization. Drax and Rocket had their similar looks of shock, and Gamora was looking at it with a face of amazement. They moved toward a tall healthy spruce tree with a simmering golden fleece hanging on its lowest branch. Around the base of the tree was a dragon curled up and snoring. Peter moved forward toward the dragon and patted his nose slightly. The dragon opened one glowing green eye and huffed quietly to go back to sleep. Peter started walking down the hill toward a big blue and white house.

Peter spoke loud enough they could hear the happiness and joy in his voice. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."


End file.
